Valve devices of this type are state of the art. Such valve devices are used as two-way valves in hydraulic and pneumatic circuits, in which a logical OR link of pressure signals is required. Two-way valves have two inlet connections and one outlet connection on the valve housing. The two-way valve has two defined switch positions. In each switch position, an inlet connection to the assigned valve element is always closed and the other inlet connection is opened, so that fluid can reach the outlet connection from the opened fluid connection. If both fluid inlets are pressurized, in the case of a conventionally designed two-way valve, the respective valve element opens the inlet connection conveying the higher pressure, while the other inlet connection having a lower level of pressure is closed. In another design, as a reverse two-way valve, the respective valve element closes the inlet connection conveying the higher pressure, while the fluid connection conveying the lower pressure is opened toward the outlet connection.
In the case of a two-way valve formed as a double check valve, which has two valve elements, each of which is assigned to a fluid connection 1 and a fluid connection 2 forming an inlet connection. A control device in the form of a connecting element is provided between the valve elements, which connecting element couples the valve elements with one another during their movements between opened and closed positions. In the prior art, the valve elements are formed by switching balls, so that each check valve is formed by a ball valve.